


Novels

by Cinnamonbubble



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Legato Conservatory, Novels - Rusty Clanton, Rusty Clanton, Songfic, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Stolen Century, TAZ - Freeform, TAZ Balance, The Adventure Zone Balance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbubble/pseuds/Cinnamonbubble
Summary: “So! Let me tell you something. I don’t know whether you’ve heard this before, but sometimes you listen to a song, and you kind of go“Oh, wow, this is a really nice song”Then you listen to it again, and you listen to it again, and you fall deeply in love with that song, and nothing can break that bond. And you love that song! It’s like your little child.”- Dodie ClarkAnd sometimes, you listen to that song so many times that it infiltrates your mind, and, in your sleep deprived state, inspires you to write a soft, sad Blupjeans fic.





	Novels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525128) by Rusty Clanton. 

_In a world of places_

The steps you take echo across the vast auditorium before the cave, or perhaps what you hear are the beats of your own hearts in tandem.

_Let’s go somewhere we haven't gone_

Hands set to piano keys, raised to violin bow.

_We've got younger faces than our hearts are letting on._

You pour everything into the press of fingers, the pull of strings, and send the song spiralling, up, up, for the world to hear also.

_And we won't place any stock in old days_

This isn’t the end. Merely another beginning. Another chance to make it right. Another restart in an ageless century.

_Let’s save up for something new_

The booming of applause, and hands pressed tight.

_Someday I won't have to wait for you_

And you keep not letting go.

_What if I asked,_

A decision made under cover of night. No one is truly happy, but what other choice is there to make?

_What if I asked you to stay?_

Any choice but this one.

_What if it cost _

_you, your heart and your last name?_

You- You can’t remember her face- Oh god.

_And we won't place any stock in old days_

But you won’t let it fade

_Let’s save up for something new_

There’s a power in never giving up, remaining vigilant, keeping on. You don’t know how you’ve maintained it for so long.

_Someday I won't have to wait for you_

You’ll be back soon

_And when we sleep at night_

A dark, dark space.

_I hope that we write novels in our head_

A Pandora’s box idea.

_of what to tell the other when we wake_

You scream, you cry, but there’s no one to hear.

_And when morning comes before we're done _

_with volumes left to choose_

Please. Please, remember.

_Let’s say "I love you"_

Where are you?

_Just "I love you."_

I’ve lost you

_“I love you."_

I love you

_And "I love you too."_

Back soon.


End file.
